


Take Me To Prom

by HollyBlue2



Series: Prompt Galore [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Romance, senior prom, the tiniest bit of angst ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBlue2/pseuds/HollyBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gadreel have been best friends since the start of their Freshman year and now it's the Senior Prom and neither have anyone to go with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Prom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dpdsam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dpdsam).



> Written for @dpdsam on Tumblr who requested: Sam and Gadreel are high schoolers, and they both have no date to the dance, so they go together. And... Romance!

The high school senior prom is in two weeks, and Sam still has no one to go with. All his friends seem to have a date to go with, Charlie is going with Dorothy, and Kevin is going with Channing. His best friend Gadreel is being secretive about who he’s going with. He’s asked him who his prom date is but he’s being childish and not telling. Sam reckons it’s Emily, a dark haired girl in their English Language class. He’s spoken to her, but being in relationships isn’t really something the two friends talk about very often.

When he’d asked Dean about the situation, Dean had said that he could just go with friends, and he didn’t necessarily need to have a date. Sam had just huffed and said: “Everybody else has a date.”

“Sam, you’re eighteen, you got this.”

At that point, Sam left the room.

-x-

Two days before prom and Sam still has no one, no one has even shown any interest. Gadreel has spoken to him less and less, probably hanging out with Emily. But that was fine, they’d texted a few times and Gadreel has agreed to walk to school with Sam the next day.

A knock on the door and Sam gets up from the sofa and grabs his bag.

“See you later, Dean!” He shouts into the house as he leaves.

“Hey, Gadreel.” Sam smiles, tossing his bag on his shoulders.

“Hey, Sam,” He replies. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been good. Still no one to go with to the prom though. I’m going to look like an idiot showing up on my own.” Sam lets out a quiet chuckle.

“Huh…”

“What?” Sam wonders, he looks over to his friend who was staring right ahead.

“At least we’ll look like idiots together right?”

“Huh?” Sam stops, grabbing Gadreel’s elbow and stopping him too. “I thought you were going with Emily?”

“What? No… Why would I do that? She’s going with one of the football team. I told… I didn’t tell you.”

“No. You didn’t say. It’s okay. We’ll go.” Sam smiles and begins walking down the road again.

“Sam?” Gadreel starts. “Sam, would you go to the prom with me?” He asks.

“We already are. We just agreed that.” Sam laughs.

“No… I meant, can we go _together_?” He repeats, trying to convey his meaning more clearly.

“Oh.” Sam went quiet, cheeks reddening a little. “Of… Of course… I’d – I’d like that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I – the thought crossed my mind too. To you know, _ask you_.” Gadreel smiles at Sam’s admission. “God, we’re hopeless. Been friends since freshmen year and still blind.”

“Yeah, I guess so. Come on. We’ll be late if we’re not careful.”

-x-

Later that evening, when Sam got back in the house, Dean was already home from the garage. “Hey Sammy.”

“Dude, seriously, if you call me that I’m gonna start calling you Deanna after grandma.”

“Okay, stopping… Anyway, you ask anyone to prom yet?” He wonders, changing subject.

“Um… actually, someone asked me.” Sam says, blushing.

“Go on…”

“Gadreel asked me. I thought he was going with Emily, so that put me asking him out of the question but yeah, he asked me and I said yes, so we’re going to the prom together.”

“That’s great, Sam.” Dean encourages. He turns slightly before shouting to the kitchen: “Cas! You owe me 10 bucks!”

“What!? Gadreel asked Sam to Prom?” Cas asks, coming into the living room, drying his hands on a tea towel.

“Too right.”

“You had a bet on us? You knew? Even we didn’t know.”

“It was as obvious as a… as a something that’s obvious.”

“Oh god…” Sam mutters and his face heats up. Dean and Cas are just chuckling.

“It’s okay, Sam. We knew you’d get there eventually. At least I thought _you’d_ ask _him_.” Cas says and goes back to the kitchen.

-x-

Prom night arrives and at half past six, Gadreel knocks on the door. Sam just shakes his head at his brother and his boyfriend and hides in the dining room, so Dean opens the door for him.

“Hi,” Dean greets.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Sam’s right through there…” Dean tells him and then lowers his voice to a whisper. “He’s a bit nervous.”

“Oh, alright.” Gadreel makes his way through the house, one that he’s been to more times that he can count, but all of a sudden it feels so unfamiliar. “Hello, Sam.” Gadreel smiles as Sam turns round wearing a black suit and a black bow tie that’s a little crooked.

“Gadreel…” Sam murmurs. “Hey.” There’s a pop and a laugh from the kitchen, but they both ignore it. There’s something different when you look at your best friend knowing there’s something more between you and Sam just finds himself staring until Gadreel is face to face with him.

“You look great.” Gadreel straightens Sam’s bowtie just as Cas comes in with a tray with two glasses of champagne on and a strawberry attached to each side.

“Cas! We’re not allowed to turn up if we’ve had alcohol!” Sam protests. They’d been warned that they’d not be admitted into the venue if they’d had alcohol.

“Sam. One glass of champagne isn’t going to topple you over.” Cas tells him.

“Have you seen the size of you?” Dean teases, Sam’s grown to Dean’s height now even though he’s four years younger.

“Jerk.” Sam mutters, taking the champagne off the tray and handing one to Gadreel. Dean nudges Sam in the side and winks.

“Bitch.”

Cas breaks it up, holding his glass of lemonade in the air. “Cheers!” He calls and Sam and Gadreel chink their glasses together.

It’s soon time to go and Dean ushers Gadreel and Sam out to the Impala. Dean’s shined her up and made her look extra good, just for them.

-x-

Overall, prom seems to have gone well, none of their friends were surprised about Sam and Gadreel attending together – _together together_ that is – and it all goes smoothly. They had danced the entire night.

Sam pulls out his mobile at the end of the night and calls Dean to come and pick them up from the school. It doesn’t take long for Dean to arrive and they pile in to the back.

“Have fun?” Dean asks.

“It was a great night.” Gadreel answers first.

“Yeah, it was really good.” Sam agrees, yawning.

They arrive quickly at Gadreel’s house and Gadreel gets out. Sam hesitates before getting out after him and following him to the door.

“You didn’t have to walk me to my door, Sam.” Gadreel huffs a laugh and smiles.

“I wanted to.” Sam says back. “I really did have a good night tonight, thanks for asking me to go with you.”

“You’re welcome.” Gadreel pulls Sam into a hug, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and the other around his waist. Sam gladly leans into the hug, pulling them in tight to each other and resting his forehead against Gadreel’s.

“Can I?” Sam whispers, his breath forming a faint white cloud momentarily between them.

“Of course.” And then they’re kissing, lips soft against each other’s mouths, they pull apart for a breath and Sam’s smiling.

“This is nice.”

“Mmm.” Gadreel murmurs and begins to kiss Sam again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, it's my first ever Sadreel fic... Kudos and comments are very very appreciated! 
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://envydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
